Tale of two tails
by lordbubbington
Summary: Lion!Quinn and Kitty!Rachel together at last.
1. Chapter 1

So I decide to make a faberry story. Ive been obsessing over making a lion!quinn and kitty!rachel so here is your smut.

QUINNS POV

* * *

><p>I could feel Rachel move around before opening her brown eyes. "Q?" Rachel purred. I yawned and moved my paws in to pull Rachel towards me in a embrace.<p>

I felt the vibrations from Rachel. "Mmm, Rach?" Her deep brown eyes hit mine. "_I want you._" I growled. I pinned Rachel down and kissed her forehead, nose, cheeks, and mouth. I avoid her whiskers, because last time I got scratched in the face. I heard her pur. Rachel purring was the biggest turn on.

My mouth worked its way onto her neck. Moving up to her fluffy ears. Rachel bit at my neck, I let out a loud pur. I nibbled and sucked on her ears, making her pur against my neck.

I moved down to her shirt. "This needs to go." I stated, ripping it of her tan coat and revealing her perky breast. "Oh, Rach." I began to lick from her neck to her pantie line. Earning a few moans from Rachel.

"Quinn, more." I put my mouth on her nipple. Sucking and licking, ocasionally nipping. "More." She growled. I used my paw to play with her hard nipples and looked up to see her face clenched, holding back a moan.

I slid down Rachel's pink panties, showing her wet heat. I let out a moan and slipped my fingers into her slits. "God Rachel, you're so... _wet._" Rachel growled at me. I slipped another finger in, hearing her moan.

"Faster... _fuck._ harder. _Q, More. God more." _I pulled out my fingers.

She looked up at me, pouting. I raised a eyebrow. "Lay back." I growled at her. She did as demanded. I stuck out my tounge and met her heat. I tasted her juices, she was sweet. Like nothing I had ever tasted. I let out a pur against her pussy making her tremble.

"_Ohh, Fuck. Q." _I found her clit with my tounge. I made circles over and over again on the little bump causing Rachel to scream. "_Quinn, fuck. Fuck, Fuck. Quinn. QUINN." _I felt Rachel's legs tremble, knowing she was about to have a orgasm. I slipped in a finger and then another.

"Rachel, you're so tight. _Fuck my fingers._" Rachel did as told. She started to shudder I pulled my head up to see her hit her orgasm. She closed her eyes and let out a loud moan. I continued to let my finger grind into her pussy. I moved my head down and licked her once more, having one last taste of her. Rachel was left gasping for air. I smirked and slipped my fingers out of her.

"So. fucking. _intense._" Rachel got out, gasping between words.

I kissed her and curled into a ball next to her, purring.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to turn my one-shot into a story. So here is Tale of the two tails.

* * *

><p>Rachel nudged her head into the crook of Quinn's neck. "Mm, Rach?" Quinn stirred, looking at the head of brown fur in her face. She smiled and layed a kiss upon Rachels head.<p>

Rachel just purred while she was in Quinns arms. Safe, away from the others. Others meaning Santana, the black and brown kitty.

Sure Santana was with the white cat with the baby blue eyes, Brittany, But Santana liked a challenge. Quinn was a challenge. _Rachel's challenge_. Rachel protected her lioness, Quinn. Fighting and hissing away the others.

Quinn protected Rachel more though. Finn and Puck, the two dogs like her. _Cats vs Dogs_ ruled the small town of Limo, Ohio. Finn and Puck were both brown, brown eyes, brown coat. Completely stupid.

Rachel was often pushed around by these two dogs. Finn had broke her heart, Same with Puck, afterwards she would run to Quinn for help. Quinn would teach them a lesson on messing with the pussies.

They soon began to feel for each other. Quinn had admitted feeling for Rachel, along with Rachel admitting the same. They fell inlove last summer.

"Q?" Rachel nudged Quinn with her head. "Q!" Rachel began to get angry that Quinn wasn't waking up right away. "_Quinn!_" Rachel growled, nipping at Quinn's arm.

Quinn's eyes flew open. "Fuck, Rach. What?"

Rachel put on her 'I'm completely cute and innocent' face. "Sorry, Q. I want to wake you. It was either bite you, or... _bite you_" Rach used her sexy voice, Making Quinn tremble.

"I wanted the other bite though." Quinn grinned and licked her lips. Rachel pounced on Quinn, pinning her down to the bed.

Rachel grinned a kissed Quinn on the lips, slowly slipping in her tounge. Quinn moaned against Rachel's mouth. Rachel pulled away, a crawled off of Quinn. "You're awake now right?"

Quinn dropped her jaw. "I-I thought we were gonna fuck." Quinn pouted, even nipping on Rachel's neck.

"Nope, just trying to wake you up." Rachel turned to Quinn, and scrunched up her face. "Go brush your mane. Serious bed head today, Q."

"You made this bed head last night, remember?" Quinn winked and hurried into the bathroom.

When Quinn came out Rachel was gone. Quinn found her curled up on the couch reading a book. "Rach, What something to eat? Bacon?" Quinn smiled at bacon, Rachel made a disgusting face.

"Ew, Quinn. I want something _vegetarian_." _(Oh yeah, Rach doesn't eat meat, ironicly.) _Quinn thought.

Quinn went into the kitchen made a vegetarian omelet for Rachel, and just bacon for herself.

Rachel watched Quinn eat the bacon. "I think I'm gonna vomit." Quinn looked at Rachel.

"If you dont like bacon then eat your eggs and leafs." Quinn snapped. Rachel sighed, Rachel hoped she could make Quinn become a vegetarian but that would never happen with Quinn's love for the porky breakfast food.

"Its like you are in a relationship with bacon, Q." Quinn smiled.

"I now pronounce you wife and breakfast food. _Dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun. _Mrs. Lucy Quinn Con. Rach, Im sorry but Im in a commited relationship with bacon now, Open marriage of course." Quinn winked. "So we can still have our lady lovin' time."

Rachel snorted. Rachel loved Quinns humor. "Great, after eating Im kinda in the mood to excercise... in bed." Rachel winked.

"You have to wait 30 minutes, thats what Britt's told me." Rachel raised a eyebrow.

"_After swimming._" Rachel hissed. Rachel didn't joke about sex, when she is horny, she wants Quinn _now. _

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "No. Brittany is smart, and she wouldnt lie to me." Rachel pulled Quinn out of the chair and into the bedroom. "Whoa, I like this Rachel." Rachel pinned her down to the bed, ripping off Quinn's shirt and soon panties.

"Quinn, _I want to make you scream my name._" Quinn gulped. Rachel put her head in between Quinn's legs, Causing Quinn to moan.

Quinn grabbed onto the sheets. "_Mmm, god, rach._" Rachel was sucking on Quinn's clit. Rachel slipped in a finger, finding where Quinn liked. Quinn sucked in air, Trying to find a way to breathe. Quinn let out a loud moan. Rachel was feeling her own wetness soak her panties.

"Quinn." Rachel said against Quinn's pussy. Rachel pulled her head up, still letting her fingers grind into Quinn. "Say my name, Q. _Say it."_

Rachel felt Quinn tighten up around her fingers. Rachel moved her mouth back onto Quinn. "_Fuck, fuck. fuckkk, Rachel. God, Rachel. Rach, Rach. Fuck." _Rachel kissed Quinn on the mouth when Quinn's orgasm hit.

* * *

><p>Im trying to make stories longer, but I hit major writers block when I write more and more. I just started back school, So Im kinda trying to settle in so I wont update as much, same goes for my Fabrevans story (Which Im thinking about turning into a M-Rated story later on.)<p>

Review Please.


End file.
